


Sweater Time!

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Sweaters, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt from Tumblr) Mabel makes Dipper and Bill a sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Time!

Mabel couldn't stop the smile that had taken over her face. Her brother just looked so cute! She needed a picture! It was so worth the extra hours trying to knit this beautiful creation.

"Tell me again why you didn't make two sweaters?" Dipper asked as calmly as he could. At the moment he was stuck in a sparkling, purple sweater with little pink hearts and the word 'boyfriends' stitched across the front of it. And to top it off, Bill was in it too.

"Well, I didn't have enough yarn to make two," Mabel started. It's wasn't exactly true. She could have easily bought another thing of yarn, but the temptation to make a two person sweater with separate head holes was far too great.

"How come I don't believe you?" Dipper grumbled. In midst pout, an arm wrapped around him and pulled him flush against a warm chest.

"I think her creation is marvelous," Bill more or less purred into the boy's ear, grinning as Dipper shivered against him.

A light blush dusted Dipper's cheeks. Mabel giggled at the sight and snapped a few photos for her scrap book. "Not such a bad idea anymore now that your boyfriend likes it," Mabel teased.

Dipper shot her a glare, but did nothing to deny it unless snuggling closer to Bill counted as denying. Bill was too busy thinking about what he could down with his hidden hand.


End file.
